


The Ghostly Brothers Meredith

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sherlock is consulted by the ghosts of both Meredith brothers, each convinced they were hanged because of the other.





	The Ghostly Brothers Meredith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW/LJs WhatIf AU Supernatural challenge.
> 
> The first time Sherlock, John and Greg encountered ghosts is here: [The Case of the Ghostly Horseman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018794)

“Out!” John Watson shouted. “Get out and stay out!”

Sherlock came to the foot of the stairs which led to John’s bedroom and called, “What’s going on?”

“There was a ghost lying on my bed.”

“Ah, yes.”

“You mean you knew about it?”

“I told him to make himself scarce since another client had arrived and, presumably, he chose your bedroom. It could have been worse; he could have gone to see Mrs Hudson.”

“But a client wouldn’t have been able to see your ghost,” John objected. “Unless … It was another ghost, wasn’t it?” He was about to add something further when there was a knock on the door.

Sherlock opened the door and Greg Lestrade came in. He looked around the room as if searching for something.

“Hi, Greg,” John said. “What are you looking for?”

“Sherlock’s ghost client,” Greg replied. “There’s a horse outside.” Sherlock and John both looked at him strangely. “Why am I the only one who can see the horses?”

“That I don’t know,” Sherlock said. “But yes, I do have a client, but we don’t know where he is because John ordered him out of his bedroom, and he’s disappeared.”

“There are actually two ghosts,” John added.

“Both of whom are accusing the other of causing their execution,” Sherlock said.

At that moment, the door opened again, and Mrs Hudson was heard to say, “In!” There was a sense of movement and the door was banged shut.

“Take a seat,” Sherlock said to the ghost. “Your brother says you implicated him in the death of your wife, and, if I understand correctly, you believe it was him who accused you.”

The ghost nodded.

“I shall need to do some investigation and would like you to return at midday tomorrow. Your brother has said he will be here.”

The ghost stood up, clearly annoyed.

“It would save a lot of time and effort if the two of you were here at the same time. If you refuse to co-operate then I am afraid I cannot take the case.”

The ghost gave a very sulky nod.

“Now, please leave, and do not disturb Mrs Hudson on your way out.”

The ghost departed.

“Which one do you believe?” John asked.

“I believe both of them. From what we’ve seen of ghosts they seem to be truthful. So, we can assume they are telling the truth so far as they know it. The question is, what did actually happen? I shall need to do some investigation.”

“How do you know where to start?” Greg asked. “They don’t talk.”

“I know the year they were hanged; the brother conveyed that by using his fingers. That should be sufficient to start with. Come back tomorrow and we’ll see what I’ve managed to discover.”

###

The following day, Greg arrived back at Baker Street shortly after midday. He noted there were now two horses tied up and presumed that meant both brothers had indeed returned. 

When he entered 221B he found the sofa occupied by three ghosts and not just the two he had expected. He raised his eyebrows at John who beckoned him into the kitchen.

“No, I don’t know how it happened either. Somehow Sherlock’s investigation has bridged a gap between our universe and another. The female ghost sitting between the two brothers is the murder victim. She turned up yesterday evening and spent the night with Mrs Hudson.”

“Didn’t Mrs Hudson object?” Greg asked. “She’s not generally keen on ghosts.”

“Apparently this one was polite and considerate and totally different from the sort who get under her feet. I didn’t ask.”

Sherlock’s voice interrupted their conversation. “Are you two planning on joining us, or not?”

“Coming!” they chorused.

As they entered, Sherlock said, “May I present Mrs Amy Meredith, wife of Josiah Meredith and sister-in-law of Jeremiah Meredith.”

The ghost stood up and curtseyed to Greg and John, who automatically nodded in return.

“Now, as I understand it,” Sherlock continued, “A ghost will not return if their murder has been avenged, whether by the judiciary or by another force. The fact that Mrs Meredith is here implies that she has not been avenged by the death of either Mr Meredith.”

There was considerable movement on the sofa, as the two brothers turned to look at each other.

“I would like to claim that it has been my brilliant deductions which have solved this case, but I can’t. When Mrs Meredith arrived, I took the obvious step of asking her if she knew who had killed her. She did and she told me it was her sister-in-law. After that it was a simple process to discover the other Mrs Meredith had implicated both her own husband and her brother-in-law.”

The two male ghosts stood up in surprise and then hugged each other, before Josiah hugged his wife. She in turn hugged Jeremiah, before they all sat back down.

“It is, of course, too late to accuse that lady of the crime, but it turns out she was subsequently suspected of attempting to murder the children of the man she married following the execution of her first husband. There wasn’t sufficient proof, so her second husband had her committed to a mental institution where in due course she died. I shall write to the relevant authorities so that the records may be updated. It isn’t much but it may be a step in the right direction.”

When he had finished speaking, the ghosts stood up again and the two male ghosts shook Sherlock’s hand. Then Mrs Meredith held hands with both of them and together the three of them walked towards the window and disappeared.

Greg followed them across the room and looked out. “I think you’ve done all that was necessary, Sherlock,” he said. 

“How can you be so sure?” Sherlock asked.

“They’ve left the horses behind.” Greg paused, then added, “In fact, I do believe an ostler has just arrived to reclaim the horses. Your ghosts have passed over.”


End file.
